


Miraculous Sexy One-Shots

by Nayinator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18+, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien is a Mess, Adrinette, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fun, Hot, Library Fun, Library Sex, One-Shots, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Is The New Sexy, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrinette hot, adrinette sexy, mari nickname, marinette is in love, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayinator/pseuds/Nayinator
Summary: One-shots of the square relationships, 18+ kind of stories. New at writing this kind of content so please give me some feedback!Also... I'm back guys! It's been too long!
Relationships: Adrien - Relationship, Adrinette - Relationship, Marinette - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	Miraculous Sexy One-Shots

There he was, styled up in his fencing uniform, stance still and ready to pounce at his opponent. I couldn’t see his face very well behind his helmet, but I could envision it in my head. His green eyes narrowed, a little crease between his brows, lips pursed in concentration.

I took a seat down on the wooden bench to the side of the arena and pulled out my sketch book. Watching Adrien’s practice had given me some new inspirations for a look I wanted to create. One that was full of seriousness. I wanted to capture that moment before he attacked within the folds of fabrics. My pencil hit the paper and worked away, pulling my thoughts out of my head. Each stroke from my pencil turned into incredible designs. A few ideas here, a few there, until finally…

“Marinette?” Adriens voice pierced through my creative flow. I looked up, the sun clouding my vision for only a moment until Adriens soft face came into view, beaded with sweat.  
He pushed his hair back away from his face and gave me a warm smile.

“H-Hi Adrien,” I shoved my notebook back into my bag before he could see my new designs and stood up an inch away from him. “I got out of class early and thought I’d come watch the rest of your practice.”

“Marinette…” Adrien teased, wrapping a hand around my waist and closing the gap between us. This close to him, I could smell his musky cologne with a hint of saltiness from the sweat he worked up fencing. “How many times have I told you that there are no secrets between us? Can’t I see the inside of your mind without you shoving it back into your backpack?” He took his free arm and slipped it around my back, snatching up my backpack and quickly running a few feet away.

“Adrien!” I cried out.

“Catch me if you can!” He yelled out turning a sharp corner. I ran behind him, laughing despite the small twist in my stomach that worried about him seeing that design. Not that it was something to hide, it was just embarrassing that I used his body as my template and his sport as my inspiration. I didn’t want him to see that.

It wasn’t long before I lost him. He was faster than me despite the fact that I was more agile. I stopped and panted, leaning against a random door frame to catch my breath. A hand reached out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me into the room of which I was leaning against. I let out a small scream as the door slammed shut and two arms wrapped around me, a pair of wet warm lips finding the nape of my neck leaving a trail of kisses up to my jaw line. It was then that I relaxed and giggled.

“Adrien… Did you look at the designs?”

A small sigh escaped his parted lips and his green eyes found mine, shining with glee.

“Of course I did, they are awesome! I can’t wait to see the drafts come to life.” Adrien grabbed my hand and led me over to a couch in the corner of the room we were in. We were still at the school, so it didn’t take me long to realize which room we were in. The books that lined the shelves, the extra comfortable seating around every corner. We were in the library.

“It seems very empty in here today, is there something going on?” I asked.

“There’s a guest speaker in the auditorium today, the whole school is there. I was supposed to go after fencing. How did you not remember?”  
Thinking back on it, I must have missed the memo due to an akuma villain causing havoc in the streets. I couldn’t tell Adrien that though. It would risk too much.

I dusted the comment off with a laugh, “Oh, silly me. Must’ve gotten the days mixed up. So… why are you and I in the library and not in the auditorium?”

“I had better plans in mind.” We made it to the couch and sat down carefully. Adrien pulled up the tv cart and slipped in an old french movie that I had never seen. It was a silent film, there wasn’t much other than soft music coming from the old television set as Adrien returned to the couch and snuggled up next me. My heart raced at his touch. No matter how long we dated, I hoped to always feel this way around him.

Halfway through the movie I started to get uncomfortable from the position we were sitting in. I put both my legs up on the couch after kicking off my shoes and tried to find a good position to lay down in. Adrien sensed this and lay down as well, spreading apart his legs so that I could rest between them with my head on his chest. Adrien ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. It was so… distracting. I could feel my cheeks getting heated the more he touched me. And being this close to him, so close I could feel the heat radiating through his jeans and stomach, his heart beating against his chest steady and even. Soon, I couldn’t even hear the movie noise, it was just him. The sound of his breathing, the soft breeze coming from between his lips as he breathed out onto my skin. The movement of his han as it came into contact with my hair and ran through every strand and…

“Marinette?” Adrien asked. I jumped.

“Y-yes?” I stuttered.

Adrien put two fingers under my chin and lifted my chin up. When he did little things like that it reminded me more of Chat Noir. Adrien was kind of a push-over but Chat Noir did things out of his comfort zone with complete confidence. Even though that one movement was small, it wasn’t a very Adrien thing to do.

“Are you okay? You’re looking a little red.”

“Fine! Just fine.” I squealed. “Just you know… distracted.”

“Distracted? By what?” Adrien removed his hand and gave me a smirk. “By this?” Before I could respond Adrien swooped down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The heat burned in every way that felt incredible, but before I could register the kiss, it was over. I couldn’t help but pout.

Adrien laughed, “I take it I guessed correctly?”

“Shut up.” I turned around in his lap and kissed him again, harder this time. His lips parted beneath mine and my tongue slipped out between his teeth. I heard him purr with content.  
Adrien wrapped his arms around my waist and rested at my lower back. I secretly wanted his hands to travel lower, but I chidded myself for thinking like that. Especially at school.  
My hands found their way to Adriens hair and I gave it a little tug on the ends. He moaned with pleasure.

I departed from his lips and sighed. “We can’t just sit here and make out like this in the middle of school.” I said.

“Watch me.” Adrien replied. He moved down on the couch so he was laying down completely and pulled me up to meet his face. Everything was lined up perfectly.

He kissed me again and gripped my hips tightly, earning a happy moan from me. I could feel him smile through his kiss, which was getting sloppier in the best of ways. Our tongues were mixed, our lips red and swollen, it was hard for us to catch our breaths, but I didn’t care. I was too lost. Too heated. Adrien was too goddam hot.

I found myself grinding against him, unable to keep myself under control. His hands travelled everywhere over me. He traced my spine, came over my shoulders, hugged my breasts, and circled back around again. When I started pushing my parts against his, his hands found their way to the curves of my butt. The way his hands felt made my heart flutter.

As fun as it is to do the little stuff together, nothing beats the adrenaline that comes with making out with someone. The way your heart races, the way you’re constantly moving and feeling. It was as good as being a vigilante.

It was too easy to want more. I needed more. His touch, his eyes, his intimacy. It was mine.

I could feel myself getting aroused as a second heartbeat made its way down into my lower regions. It was like he could sense it too, because he played with my jeans, reaching around to undo the front before bringing his hands back around to my back, slipping his fingertips underneath the band of my jeans first, and then my underwear, his skin finally coming back into contact with mine. My heart raced even faster if that was possible, feeling and thinking about what could possibly come next in our library escapade.

Racing my hands along his clothed chest, I found the hem of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, revealing his bare chest and abs. I sat there atop him, his hands resting on my waist, staring at him. Seeing him like that, half-naked with reddened cheeks and a small line of sweat above his brow, it only turned me on more.

“Is it okay to go further?” He asked.

“I want to… but we are in a public place. School is still in session. The librarian could return at any moment…” I trailed off, listing these things on my fingers. However, as he listened, he traced his hands up my stomach and back towards my breasts, lightly skimming his fingertips over the outline of each boob where it hung out over my bra. It was very distracting and made it harder and harder to find reasons why we shouldn’t go further.

“All good points Mari…” Adrien mumbled, watching me lazily as he removed my shirt.

“You’re too distracting.” I said, leaning down to kiss him. Before I could remove myself from him though, he hugged me tight and flipped us over on the couch, now I was under him. I could feel the bulge beneath his hips, protruding into my zone. The front of his jeans had been undone too, and he shimmied out of them until he only remained in his underwear. He looked at me, watching him. Tugged my chin upwards so I would look at him in the eyes.

“Mari…” he bit his lip seductively, and then I was his.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back down to me. I rubbed his back and kissed him hard, our tongues a mess in each other's mouths and our breaths becoming one with each other. He worked quickly and skillfully to remove my jeans and slip my underwear down to my ankles. I kicked them the rest of the way off, not caring where they landed, as I continued to suck on Adriens neck and collarbone, his chest, then again at his lips. He moaned quietly, hesitant to be too loud or maybe too proud to show me what effect I had on him. I didn’t care. All I cared about was getting him to touch me.

Adrien's hands traveled down to my hips and teased the outskirts of my vagina with a light tickling sensation he managed with his fingers. I held back a gasp and moved my kisses once again from his lips to his neck, needing an excuse to catch my breath. I nibbled on his earlobe as he made his way closer and closer to the center of the target. My heart began to race again with excitement and impatience. But, I let him take his time to get to where we needed to be.

For him, I leaned over and slipped his underwear down to his knees, but no further than that. And from there I grasped his penis in my small hand and went to work pumping it up and down, giving it squeeze here and there for sensation. He got harder and harder the faster I went, making me crave more.

Once he slipped a finger into me, I flicked his tip with my thumb, sending a shiver down spine that I could see over his shoulder. He landed a kiss on my lips, sloppy and sultry. Of all the many different kisses one can experience, my favorite was always the mid-sex kisses. When we were both so phyically exerted and focused on other things that our kisses shared between each other grew sloppy and wet, hard and messy. I preferred these kisses over softer, gentler ones. These were the kisses you only shared with someone when you were this close to them.

So close, that I could feel the tip of his penis find its way towards my core.

Adrien stuck another finger into me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. At this point, I was moaning. Louder than I wanted to being on a couch in a school in front of a two-story high window. But, I couldn’t help it. Adrien was getting me worked up, I could feel myself tightening below, ready to release, but I quickly pulled out his hand and pulled his penis towards me instead. Adrien smiled and took over, grabbing himself and slipping just the tip into the entrance of my vagina. I shuddered and gasped, Adrien traced his free hand up my stomach again and around my breast, bringing his lips down to meet it. His lips parted around my nipple and he gave it a good hard suck, immediately my nipples became erect and my vagina spasmed with pleasure. I grabbed his penis again, my hand over his, and once again we guided his tip towards my vagina, pumping it in and out together once, twice, three times, and then…

We placed it in, and he thrusted it from there, going all the way in on the first go. Holy shit. I clutched the edge of the couch and swung my head back, feeling his penis slide in and out roughly, quickly. Orgasm was wanted to be achieved quickly before we could get caught, but we also wanted all the sensations of a real sex moment.

Adrien’s breath got more shallow and short as he went on, slipping it in and out of my wet walls and hot skin. It felt so good to feel him and his patterns. In all the way, his tip nearly mashing my insides as he moved quickly in and in and in. Then, he would pull out, all the way, ready to penetrate me again but this time, much, much slower. So slow that I could only beg him for more.

“Adrien… please just shove it in there. I need you.” I whimpered.

“I need you…” Adrien repeated back to me. Then, he sped up once again. Fast, hard. His penis throbbed inside me, I could feel it as well as I could see it. The viens, the stiffness, the way it pulsated.

God I was getting going.

“Adrien I’m… I’m gonna-” I panted. Adrien reached down and rubbed my clit, giving me that last little nudge before I came down on him. He kept pumping himself in and out, only slower, helping me to ride out the oragasm. Making it last. I could feel myself scream out and Adrien quickly covered my mouth, but that got him going. I heard him inhale sharply and ask quickly.

“Can I come inside?”

“Yes,” I breathed out. I took the pills, I was set.

Adrien huffed and I reached up to kiss him, at last his release came. He shoved his penis as far up inside me as he could to reduce the mess and came, his whole body shuddered and I clutched him closely, pecking him with kisses along his cheek and jaw.

Finally, he pulled out and we lay there together, unwilling to look at the mess we may have made together. Adrien looked at me lovingly from where his head lay on my bare chest. I swiped his hair back and smiled.

“Now, let’s get dressed before anyone comes in here.” I giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> There's my first "Sexy" One-shot! I know it's kind of slow burn but I'm feeling a little evil about it. This is my first of this type of content so pleaseeee feedback!!!!!


End file.
